


The Day

by Tish



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: After the darkness, comes a new day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triplesalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplesalto/gifts).



She closed her eyes and listened. Snippets of conversations, news broadcasts filtered in from other rooms, her grandchildren laughing in another.

She opened her eyes. The pale, winter sky left a soft glow over the scene outside. Inside, a warm light came from a chair side lamp, contrasted by the ghostly white flicker of the screens in the other room.

Hillary mused at the events of the past few years. _May you live in interesting times_. She rolled that thought around her mind and chuckled wistfully. So many _interesting_ things had happened to the country, to the people, yet they persisted. They pulled together, organized, and were there for each other.

 

Slowly the tide had turned, and the dreck was washed away. The clean-up was tiring, expensive, and painful. Yet, the people persisted. They held an ideal and they worked towards it.

It was time. It was way overtime. But the time had finally come.

It wasn't easy, there never was a state of perfection. The country was flawed, but there was enough good in peoples' hearts. There was still horrific injustice, but there were people who strived to fight it, to fix it, and to heal it.

There was darkness, and there was light. There was hatred, but there was love. There was small-minded pettiness, but there was also clear thinking altruism. Throughout the centuries, the scale slid from one extreme, edging back to the centre and crawling to the other end.

Hillary stood in the doorway and watched the staffers. Young and old, from a variety of backgrounds, they had worked for this. They had worked for their loved ones, for people they'd never met. A few were just coasting by for college credit, some had been shocked that their cosy lives and attitudes weren't shared by others in the country. Most just wanted to leave the world a better place than they'd entered it. Imperfect people working towards an imperfect future.

 

The time had come, and Hillary watched the crowds as they cheered.  
The Oath of Office was spoken, and the President turned to receive her people, her citizens, her employers. 

The President turned and nodded at Hillary. “Thank you,” she mouthed.


End file.
